Joint replacement therapy for osteoarthritic knees is a serious procedure that is not suitable for a large number of patients with painful knees, where age and condition severity do not meet the recommended criteria for procedure. This leaves a great proportion of sufferers in pain and with debilitated lifestyles until joint replacement therapy can no longer be avoided. There remains a need for solutions that can delay the joint replacement procedure by restoring a degree of painless, or less painful, functionality to the knee joint.